User blog:PoseidonR/The Chrono Chronicles announcement and updates to the Toa Crono.
Hey everyone, I'm glad to announce a new fanfiction series I'm writing under the working title of "The Chrono Chronicles", which will be a nine part series which will follow the journey of Zanza Nuva assembling his Toa team along side the talented Agnis who once fought alongside the hero Jaller. Changes to the universe I will be making changes to how a few things work, however this is to suit my story and increase the tension. These include. *Nova Blasts are now extremely hard to pull off, and can most likely kill the Toa performing it. **The main reason I'm implementing this rule in my story is bacause I don't lke the idea of an overpowered ability that has almost no consenquences. It completely kills the tension knowing they just choose not to end everything there and then. It's much interesting to think that Gali's plot armour saved her life when she performed a Nova Blast. *The Red Star can no longer ressurects characters. **Ressurection is still possible but it's extremely hard to pull off and takes up a lot of resources. ***Also the body must be in one peice, so for example headless bodies cannot be revived. ****If revived, injuries will be healed but limbs will not grow back. ***If the character died of illness then the illness will be ressurected as well making the process useless. Changes to Elements I will also be changing the colours of a few elements, particularly the female elements because I don't like how all female elements are all blue. Also I have made some elements unisex and added a bunch of new ones. New Elements Poison- Well these guys poison people of course. Sand- I created the sand element with a desert aethetic in mind. Since deserts have an extreme temperature range, Toa's of Sand can easily adapt to temperatures but don't have extreme resistances that Toa's of Ice and Fire have. So they're a jack of all trades but master of none in that regard. Nuclear- Inspired by the Nuclear Element from the Shin Megami Tensei series, specifically Persona 5. Sealife- Inspired by Aqua Man, this element grants the weilder the gain influence of Sealife. If the Toa is talented enough then they can also influence land rahi as well. Spirit- Inspired by the Spirit Element from the Dragon Age series. Abilities include warping one's concience into another body, weilding Spirit energy (much like Shadow energy) and transferring souls into different bodies. These for both warping powers, the bodies can be Rahi. Fairy- Inspired by Ant Man (I'll explain). I've actually never touched any Pokemon game, the aesthetic is actually inspired by the Fairy tale world from Crash Tag Team Racing. Abilities include Flight, Changing one's size and weilding Fairy Energy (Much like Shadow energy because what even is that?) Fungi- Inspired by the Last of Us. An element that's perhaps just as shunned as the Shadow element because they can weild all types of Fungi, including Cordyceps, which ifect and take over the host. Unlike Toa's of Shadow they aren't inherently evil (The character Eigas is a white sheep), they just have a power that people fear. I'm still trying to work out how to balance these guys so they don't go turning everyone into Mushroom Zombies. A few solutions I have come up with is to make a Fungal Takeover temporary, but this takes from the fear factor, or to make it so the host can be successful in fighting the infection. Crystal- Inspired by Hippie Culture. They are kind of a combination of Earth, Light and Healing. Their specialty is healing illnesses (Although there are some illnesses they can't treat for example Fungal Infections). Elemental abilities are just like earth but with crystals. That said crystals a much, much rarer than rocks so they are not earth but better. They shoot shards from their hands Iron Man style. Healing- Specialises in all physical injuries and some minor illnesses like the common cold. Inlike all other Toa, they have no combat abilities aside from using weapons. Necromancy- Reanimating dead things temporarily. Cosmic- Pretty much a glorified Vacuum element. They can suck things up just like getting sucked into space. They also suffocate some targets depending on wheter they can resist the power. Also using "Cosmic Energy" much like "Shadow Energy". Updates to MOCS I've added two new members to the team, I've buffed up Zanza Nuva's design and and going to paint his chestplate and shoulder pads Metallic Silver to actually make him a Toa Nuva and I've added some more coats to Agnis and Ziona. Soon I will be posting update pictures for all of my MOCs and where I plan to take them. Please let me know what you guys think! Category:Blog posts